


Daisy and Bobbi

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: Girl Love/Girl Up [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on an actual conversation, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Bobbi is falling behind in Psychology. Daisy is a good friend and tries to help.





	Daisy and Bobbi

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing girl, Tanzee <3 <3 <3

Daisy had a love-hate relationship with the holidays. It was great to relax and pretend school didn’t exist, but it also meant she could also get bored quite easily. 

She sighed, scooping up her phone and checking her messages, again, and perked up slightly when she saw Bobbi online. Perhaps Bobbi would be up to chat. 

_ Hiiiiiiiiii _ , she typed before sending. Bobbi’s reply came almost immediately. 

 

_ …... _

_ Hey! I’m a lil busy atm _

 

Daisy sighed again. Of course Bobbi would be doing homework on the first day of holidays. But she knew better than to interrupt someone when they wanted to work.

_ Ok go be busy _

 

_ ….. _

_ Jsut with school _

 

Daisy grinned. She loved that Bobbi was never too busy to stop and chat with her. But she never knew how to respond to that. So she fell back on her classic response.

_ Oh. _

 

_ …. _

_ The reports have been released too _

 

_ I know. _

 

_ …. _

_ I did not do well in psych _

 

The admission caught Daisy by surprise. Psych wasn’t overly difficult, and Bobbi had done pretty well last year. What had changed? Daisy decided not to ask about it just now and offer some sympathy instead.

_ Ugh. _

 

_ …. _

_ ugh _

_ yeah _

_ (kinda failing tbh) _

_ and not just kinda _

 

Daisy furrowed her brow. Bobbi never failed anything. So why was she flunking out of Psych?

_ Ooh dear, but why Psych is easy _

 

_..… _

_ like a good 6-7% _

_ I think bc Mrs Mason made it seem easy I took that thought process into this year and I need to put more effort in _

 

Daisy felt a pang of empathy for Bobbi. She knew that feeling all too well. It sucked a lot. But she wasn’t really in the mood to get all emotional, and figured Bobbi wasn’t looking for pity at that moment and so she thought the practical solution route would be the best to take.

_ I can offer to send you my notes if you need _

 

_ …. _

_ nah its okay, i just need to do heaps of practice questions _

_ (like heaps) thats what i did for bio last year _

_ I ended up doing something like 20 prac exams _

 

Yikes, Daisy thought. She’d barely done a tenth of that number. She had to admire Bobbi for being willing to put in that amount of work. 

_ Ooh my _

 

_ … _

_ And i want to put more effort into psych now _

_ It was the kick in the ass i needed _

 

Daisy chuckled to herself. It was true: sometimes Bobbi needed a healthy dose of reality to get her going. 

_ Well, if you get stuck, let me know I’m doing quite well _

 

_ … _

_ Thanks D you’re amazing _

 

_ Anytime :) _

 

With that, Daisy dumped her phone on the couch next to her. She should probably do some homework. But it was then that she glanced at the television, taunting her with the promise of entertaining shows. 

She decided it was too tempting. Plus, holidays were made for relaxing. So she leaned back, hit play and ignored the stack of books across the room. 

They’d still be there when she decided it was time to work.


End file.
